Sugary Sweet
by jin0uga
Summary: The only time Neo and Emerald would see eye to eye, was when a certain Rose was involved.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters.

**AN**: Just something for all your bad days. Today's been a shit day for me but nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this short one shot. This would have never been written if not for _Drednaught_! It was a fun conversation :3 A little heads up that this is just a standalone story so don't read too deep into why Ruby would be perfectly fine with being at the White Fang hideout and etc.

* * *

Ruby woke up slowly, savoring the silence of their dorm room. Saturdays were always one of the best days for her. There was no Weiss to yell at her to get up and also no annoying sister to draw a moustache on her face with markers which meant that Blake would _not_ be silently snickering at her from behind her book.

Yes, Ruby really did love Saturdays.

Smiling groggily, she pushed herself off the bed and carefully dropped down. She shivered when cold seeped in through the soles of her feet and wandered over to where she kept her clothes. Taking out her usual outfit for the day, Ruby headed towards the shower.

* * *

Now wide awake and feeling fresher than before, Ruby stepped out of the bathroom. Whistling a pop tune that had recently become popular, she vigorously dried her hair with the towel. Dressed in a red tank top and black pants, the girl was about to grab her trademark cloak and shoes when something or _someone_– grabbed her.

A long, tanned hand swiftly covered her mouth, giving no chance for her to scream. Ruby struggled against the hold, pissed that she was caught off guard, and was about to chomp the intruder's fingers off when she realized something.

The hold that she was in was relaxed, only tightening when she struggled. There was also a lack of murderous intent, and if they were plotting to end her, her throat could have been slit the moment she walked out of the bathroom. Actually, Ruby could have been killed in her sleep in a hundred different ways. So why did they wait until she was wide awake and alert before making their move?

A familiar, husky voice cut through the tense silence of the air.

"You're mine for today." The criminal purred.

Ruby blushed and felt her eyes widen in surprise. "Emerald–!"

She felt something hit the back of her neck before everything went dark.

* * *

The huntress in training awoke to the smell of food. Silver eyes flying open, and was shocked speechless at the scene before her. She was seating at one end of a long dining table draped with a red velvet table cloth. Dishes filled with exorbitant foods were scattered across it, and in the middle sat a large plate of what looked to be freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. The tantalizing smells swirled around her causing her mouth to water. Ruby's staring was cut short when Emerald's amused laugh interrupted her musings.

"I'm glad you like it." She said, looking smug. "Looks like bribing Mercury was worth it after all."

Ruby looked around, only just noticing her surroundings. "Why did you knock me out?!" She whined, beginning to reach for one of the cookies. She bit into it with a loud crunch and savored the smooth taste of chocolate on her tongue, eyes nearly rolling back in pure, unadulterated ecstasy. The girl didn't notice an intense gaze directed at her, Emerald licking her lips at her love interest's expression.

"Because it would be more exciting that way." She said with a shrug. "Besides, I'm still working under the White Fang. Company location has to be a secret and all that."

"So why did you bring me here?"

Emerald made a slight tsking sound which made Ruby roll her eyes.

"I promised you a date didn't I? So here we are. Cool, ain't it?"

"It's great and all, but I think Yang's going to be pissed."

"Whatever. I'm not afraid of blondie anyway." Emerald scoffed. The crimson haired girl tilted her head in confusion before shaking her head in exasperation. She began hesitantly tasting a few of the dishes, lighting up when she realized that damn, they were _delicious_. The criminal observed the girl with a light hearted grin, enjoying the way Ruby squealed whenever she tasted a new dish. Yes, all that threatening and bribing was very worth it.

Smirking slyly, she silently slid her seat closer to the other girl's, taking advantage of the lack of attention being directed at her. Ruby nearly choked on the generous bite of beef she took when something warm pressed against her thigh. Looking up, she felt her face beginning to burn when mischievous red eyes bored into her own.

"E-Emerald…" She stuttered, trying to shift her chair away. To her horror, a strong grip on the back of her chair prevented her from escaping. Her counterpart's cheeks darkening rapidly, Emerald took pleasure in seeing her face twist into an awfully shy expression. Eyes turning predatory, Emerald was about to capture Ruby's lips in a kiss when something came bursting through the door.

"Mercury!" She snapped irritably at the lost chance. "I thought I fucking told you to–"

Her angry gaze fell on the tri-coloured haired girl who was smirking madly. Light pink and bright irises sparkled with mirth, but one could almost feel the undercurrent of steel from the stare that she was returning to Emerald.

Ruby smiled brightly, all previous shyness forgotten. "Neo!" She greeted happily, thankfully preventing the tension from escalating. The two criminals looked as if they were about to tear each other's throats out, weapons already half-way drawn and bodies coiled like springs ready to lunge for one another.

The smirk melted into a genuine smile as the gaze shifted, falling on the chipper young huntress. Neo twirled her parasol playfully in reply, drawing a cute giggle from Ruby.

Emerald growled. '_Stupid ice-cream bitch_' she thought to herself as she cracked her knuckles. This whole date was supposed to be a secret, but apparently, the annoying thief's assistant had somehow managed to interrupt her date. It was amazing how well the girl managed to annoy her even outside of 'work'.

As the green haired girl was debating on whether to cuss Neo out and drag Ruby somewhere more private, she didn't notice a White Fang member walk pass the open door. The unlucky lackey let out a shout and forced his way into the room, blazing eyes on Ruby; their gun out and finger on the trigger.

Big mistake.

Neo swung her parasol and hit him in the stomach; causing him to double over in pain. The gun clattered noisily on the floor. Unfortunately for him, his worries were not over yet. Emerald stalked over to the White fang member with a threatening glower on her tanned skin, canines bared as she let out a low growl. She delivered three solid kicks to his ribs and relished in the pained yelps which escaped from him.

Both criminals turned back to address Ruby, brown and pink eyes meeting red ones in an exchange of glares. They were surprised to see that the younger girl was standing stock still, silver eyes filled with part awe and part amusement. A large smile split Ruby's face as she regarded her two love interests.

"That. Was. Awesome!"

The giddy exclamation was met with two proud grins, both equally confident and flattered at the unexpected praise. She had really come a long way since they had first met. The old Ruby would have been mortified at such a blatant display of violence; but the current one just took it all in stride.

Emerald and Neo let their eyes trail over her cloaked figure, licking their lips when they took her in all of her flushed cheeked and tousled haired glory. Their previous high was returning, although this time, it was for an entirely different reason.

Both criminals exchanged a secretive glance.

_Truce? _**Truce. **

Ruby felt her skin tingle when two pairs of eyes fell on her, each with a predatory glint. She let out a breathless chuckle and took a step back, her heart beginning to pound when her back met the wall with a muffled thunk.

"W-Why are you two looking at me like that?" She squeaked.

Neo responded with a smirk, letting Emerald toss the unconscious lackey out of the room and shutting the door with an audible click. Sauntering over to Ruby, she grabbed the back of her neck before roughly pulling kissing her squarely on the lips. Melting into the sudden but not unwelcomed kiss, Ruby responded with equal fervor until she was tugged away by a strong, tanned arm. She was about to protest, but was shut up when Emerald kissed her thoroughly.

Neo rolled her eyes and huffed when the other criminal tried to one up her by using tongue on the already flustered girl. _Amateur_, she scoffed. Setting down her parasol, Neo began removing her cufflinks as Emerald continued passionately making out with Ruby.

She smirked. It wouldn't do good to harm her rose after all.


End file.
